Isn't It Obvious?
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Pointless fluff with Justine and Bjorn. XP No mean reviews plz! I haven't done anything Robotboy in a long time. I don't own RB.


**Once again, I haven't written Robotboy in a long time, so go easy…**

**Pointless fluff. BjornxJustine**

**XP**

**No mean reviews plz!**

**AGES:**

**Bjorn: 16**

**Justine: 15 (Going on 16)**

* * *

Justine crossed one leg over the other and looked around the deserted lab. Little parts on a lab table, a few machines in the corner, and prototype machines… whoever this man was, he was a total freak. One of her guards waited in the doorway with a gun for the suspicious guy.

The blonde tapped her heel on the tile floors and took another anxious sip from her tea.

Meanwhile, three robots were peering in at the mystery girl.

"Who is that?" One asked.

"I don't know… a date maybe?"

"He can't date yet, idiot." The first one replied and smacked the other on the back of the head. "Besides, even if he could, he would take her somewhere FAR more fancy than his old laboratory."

The third robot was looking for their creator. He was up in his room getting dressed after a shower, but why was it taking so long? He wasn't usually this slow.

"Go check on him." The second one ordered.

The third robot nodded and started upstairs. He walked down the hall and found a door. He opened it slowly. "Why are you still in your towel?" He asked. "She's down there RIGHT NOW, waiting."

"Okay… I know this may sound stupid, but I have no idea what to wear…"

The clone of Bjorn stood there, his eye twitching before he looked through his dresser and tossed him a pair of black slacks, and a while dress shirt. "THERE. Now make your hair look messy and get down there!" He said before he left.

Bjorn shrugged and threw the clothes on and hurried downstairs.

All three of three robots started talking in their language and buttoned things up, unbuttoned things, changed his hair, etc.

Justine sighed impatiently. "Don't worry, he'll be here in a moment. Give him time." Her guard said.

"I gave him a month to be prepared…" She said as she got up and started walking back.

Before she could make it out the door, there was a whistle.

The blonde turned and locked eyes with the other blond. "Oh! I thought you were never coming out…" Wait... the 'man' she had been told about was a teenager? Her age apparently. He was taller than she expected. Just by an inch. His hair went down to his shoulders, but it looked good. Dark, piercing blue eyes that drew her in.

He shook his head, smiling. "I'm sorry…" He said as he made his way to her. "I just got out of the shower, and I got robots helping me pick things out, and you know how it is." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Want me to take your jacket?" Hsi voice was calm... pretty smooth. Nice.

She blushed some. "Uhh… ummm… sure… thank you…"

Bjorn noticed how beautiful this 'woman' was, or so he had been told. She had long curly blonde hair, the smoothest complexion, not-too-skinny legs that where smooth as well, and bright sky blue eyes. He felt his stomach tighten whenever he would look at her. "I just want to let you know that I love that accent… sounds a little French…"

The blush spread as she smiled uncontrollably. "It's a little French… I like yours as well… Norwegian…"

**(A/N: From what I've known, he's Norwegian/Icelandic, and I'm goin' with Norwegian. Bite me.)**

He smirked and hung her black coat up before walking back and pulling up a chair. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She was still smiling and still had that gaspy feeling in her stomach before she coughed and replied. "Are you able to take requests for robots?"

He nodded slowly, trying to figure it all out. "Yes… go on…"

"Could you create a robot companion for me? Like you, I also am an only child with one parent to support me while the other is always off traveling on business trips and other things like that. So if I give you the blueprints and the parts, will you be willing to put them all together?"

He let out a faint 'hmph' before gazing in her eyes. "Of course."

She smiled and giggled. "Thank you. You're so… sweet. Not like the others told me where you only wish to take over the world?"

"Oh no, that was when I was young and stupid! I'm sixteen, and all I want to do right at the moment, is make a few female robots for my male ones. Ya' know, to balance it out." He shrugged and leaned back some. "So what else are you here for? Just the blueprints and parts drop off?"

She nodded. "Well, I must be off…"

He quickly took her hand warmly. "No! You can stay for a little while longer…" He suddenly realized he was also holding her by the hip, and snapped back some. "I-I mean… if you want."

Justine nodded, flipping her long hair out of her eyes. "Sure."

* * *

"I just want to say thank you again for that." She smiled heading towards the door. He took her jacket and helped her put it on before opening the door for her. "Sooo… I'll call you later?" He clarified.

Justine nodded as her guard went out to the car, leaving them. "Just be sure you check the time zones and things because I could be asleep when you're eating dinner."

"Of course…" He smiled and pulled her into an embrace, planting a kiss on her neck before moving away. "I think you missed me…" She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek in return. "Bye."

"Bye…" He dreamily said before shutting the front door and sliding down with his back pressed to it.

"You are SO in love with her." One Bjornbot said with the 'Primed' markings on a cloak.

His eyes popped open. "I AM NOT!" Bjorn cried. His robot turned on his heels. "Yyyyes you are…"

He snapped his fingers. "I'll dismantle you! And I'll make it look like an enemy did it!" The blond warned before walking upstairs.

The robot sauntered over to his comrades. "He so is."

"I AM NOT!"


End file.
